Runaway, baby!
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang anak pengusaha yang sudah dijodohkan bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, sexy dancer dan lelaki bayaran di sebuah gay bar. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin yang keras kepala dalam menolak pernyataan cintanya. FIRST FFYAOI KYUMIN. YAOI, BL, NC 21. dibuat dari ide cerita dongsaeng author dan terinspirasi dari film yaoi Korea, No Regret. Review please


Runaway, Baby!

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Tan (Cho) Hangeng, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Zhoumi, Kim Ryeowook

Rated : M

Boys Love, Yaoi, NC!, Twoshoot!

* * *

FF ini dipersembahkan untuk magnae kesayangan saya, ite yang juga memberikan ide untuk cerita ini. Terinspirasi juga dari film Korea yaoi berjudul No Regret

FF ini juga bentuk permintaan maaf aku buat si magnae dan selingan untuk Hypersex yang mengalami kemandetan.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

"Bukankah begitu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ayahnya, Cho Hangeng bertanya penuh penekanan padanya. "Ne, sesegera mungkin kami akan menikah" Kyuhyun melirik sebentar gadis dan ayah sang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu. "Tuan Park, harap menunggu sedikit lagi" Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya pertanda hormat.

Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun, satu keluarga bermarga Cho tersebut sedang melakukan makan malam dengan salah satu kolega mereka beserta anak gadisnya. Sudah dapat ditebak ini merupakan acara perjodohan. Mengingat perusahaan ayahnya yang sedang melebarkan sayapnya dan tentu saja harus dibantu oleh beberapa perusahaan lain sebagai investor, Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus menerima ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan sangat menunggu kabar darimu" Tuan Park tersenyum.

* * *

"Eomma, apa ini pilihan terakhir?" Kyuhyun, namja kalut yang takut pernikahan itu mencoba membuat perbincangan dengan Heechul. "Itu terserah padamu. Kau tahu sendiri kemarin adalah acara malam yang terjadi setelah sekian ratus penolakanmu pada anak gadis mereka" Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat lagi, memang benar ia telah menolak puluhan, tidak ratusan seperti yang eommanya katakan gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Bukannya ia adalah laki-laki anti perempuan, hanya saja pernikahan sangat menakutkan baginya. Ia sedang menikmati karirnya yang sedang menanjak saat ini, berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, menghabiskan waktu bermain game saat stress melandanya dan ia merasa semua itu sudah cukup baginya. Hidup bersama orang lain dalam satu rumah, menjalani hari bersamanya merupakan hal yang tak pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu, kau tahu appamu itu yang menginginkan semua ini. Dan kurasa kau sudah dewasa untuk memutuskan semuanya, terlepas dari appamu yang akan membunuhmu setelahnya" Heechul berlalu, membawa mantel miliknya dan keluar dari rumah bernuansa merah tersebut.

* * *

"Ini" Hyukjae, namja yang sekarang mempunyai warna rambut biru itu menyerahkan segelas bir tepat di meja dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menikah.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih

"Iya dan jika itu terjadi, kau sudah mempunyai puluhan istri! Kali ini, siapa lagi yang akan kau tolak?"

"Anak dari Tuan Park.." Kyuhyun meletakan kepalanya diatas meja, putus asa.

Eunhyuk memelototkan matanya, "Kali ini, tidak boleh dan sangat tidak boleh kau tolak".

"Sepertinya, aku memang akan menikahinya" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meletakan kepalanya di lipatan tersebut.

"Hey Baby!" Namja itu dengan segera merangkul dan mencium kedua belah bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat ia tahu, kekasihnya lah yang sedang melakukan itu padanya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan keadaan masih menidurkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kekasih Eunhyuk. Melihat keduanya yang masih asik melumat bibir satu sama lain, melihat bagaimana Donghae mengelus wajah Eunhyuk dengan sayang saat bibir mereka masih bertaut.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi dan mesum. Apa berciuman seenak itu?" Kyuhyun tetap memandangi mereka yang akhirnya membuka mata dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Segeralah memiliki kekasih, Kyu!" perintah Donghae.

"Yeoja atau namja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan maksud menyindir Eunhyuk dan Donghae

Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari tas kulit miliknya dan melemparkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertaruh, kali ini adalah namja!"

Kyuhyun membaca huruf hangul tersebut dengan seksama dan berulang kali. Dan ia tetap saja menemukan kata "gay bar" di setiap bacaannya.

"K-kau menyuruhku ke tempat gay?" Kyuhyun bertanya sinis

"Cobalah dulu, sebenarnya aku juga mendapatkan Donghae dari sana" Donghae dengan segera memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk, "Beruntung sekali kau adalah pelanggan pertamaku, dan dengan segera kau juga membeliku dari tempat itu"

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Donghae, "Aku tidak membelimu, chagi. Aku melepaskanmu dari dunia itu dan sekarang aku mencintaimu".

Kyuhyun tak memedulikan pasangan yang kembali berciuman itu. Ia masih saja memandangi kartu nama yang diberikan Eunhyuk padanya. Berpikir apa ia harus datang ke tempat itu atau tidak. Dengan yeoja pun ia masih merasa canggung dan ia diharuskan berhadapan dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

"Ya! Hentikan! Keluar dari ruanganku!" Kyuhyun mengusir dua orang yang masih saling berciuman panas dan sudah saling meraba bagian pribadi mereka itu.

* * *

Tepat pukul 01.00 pagi, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di depan sebuah tempat yang sesuai dengan alamat yang tertulis di kartu nama tersebut. Melihat tempat itu sebentar sambil sedikit menyembunyikan dirinya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memasuki tempat tersebut atau tidak.

Dilihatnya lalu lalang namja yang kebanyakan merupakan namja berkulit putih, bertubuh lebih imut dan berwajah manis yang sedang dirangkul bahkan dipeluk namja yang terlihat lebih macho dari namja-namja manis itu.

Ia berniat untuk kembali, membayangkan memeluk atau mencium atau namja membuat ia bergidik dan mengurungkan niatnya. Saat ia berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia melihat sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. "Apa yeoja juga diperbolehkan datang ke tempat seperti ini?"ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik arah dan kembali ke gedung bertingkat tiga tersebut. Dua orang penjaga bertubuh kekar di sana menanyakan identitas Kyuhyun, dengan mudah ia pun bisa memasuki tempat itu.

"Ngghh.. Aahhh! Aahh.. Ahh.."

Lorong sempit itu sangat gelap dan sangat gaduh dengan suara erangan dan desahan. Ia berjalan sedikit takut, setiap kamar yang ia lewati membuatnya takut. Kamar-kamar tak berpintu itu berisikan dua namja yang sedang melakukan seks dengan berbagai gaya dan itu terlihat cukup jelas di matanya.

"Mengerikan.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Ia pun dengan cepat berjalan dan memasuki tempat yang ia yakini adalah bar. Dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga tak menghalanginya untuk masuk. Dan ia cukup terkejut karena tempat tersebut berisi lautan namja, hanya namja mengingat ini adalah tempat untuk para gay.

Di sisi kirinya adalah bar untuk memesan minuman dan sisi kanannya adalah dance floor. Sedangkan lantai dua adalah tempat untuk open table. Terlihat orang-orang yang berada di sana adalah ahjushhi-ahjushhi kaya yang dikelilingi tiga atau lima namja manis sekaligus.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri, menuju bar dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Ia memesan bir untuk mencegah dirinya mabuk. Saat ia menikmati minuman berwarna agak kekuningan itu, ia melihat yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Dan hampir saja ia menumpahkan minuman di gelas yang ia genggam saat melihat yeoja itu menari, topless.

"Tak berdada, ia namja.." ucap Kyuhyun spontan

Kyuhyun melihat bartender yang melayaninya tadi dan melirik name tag di sisi kiri kausnya. "Z-Zhoumi!" Kyuhyun berteriak mengingat suara musik di sana sangat keras.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Itu, orang itu namja?" Kyuhyun menunjuk objek yang ia maksud

"Tentu saja Tuan, ini gay bar" ucap Zhoumi –bartender itu- sambil tersenyum.

"Ah~ ia dancer di bar ini?"

"Apa Tuan bermaksud bertanya apa ia bisa disewa?"

Kyuhyun terkejut, "Ti-tidak tidak aku hanya bertanya tentang profesinya di tempat ini". Zhoumi tersenyum, "Ya, ia dancer dan yang kudengar ia dapat disewa dengan harga di atas rata-rata namja yang disewakan disini". Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, ia ini eksklusif?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu"

Setelah hampir satu jam berdiam dibar tersebut sambil berbincang dengan Zhoumi, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang apartemennya. Ia melewati sebuah lorong lagi namun kali ini berbeda, kamarnya memiliki pintu. Erangan terdengar namun tak sejelas kamar yang ia lewati di awal. Ia rasa kamar-kamar di sini adalah kelas ekslusifnya.

Kurang lebih 6 meter di hadapannya, ia melihat namja manis yang ia kira yeoja itu keluar dari sebuah kamar. Ia hanya mengenakan boxer ketat berwarna hitam sambil menenteng pakaian dan celananya. Ia berjalan dan baru lima langkah melangkah, ada seorang namja yang mabuk mencoba memeluk namja manis itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tuan bisa mencari yang lain" kilah namja manis itu dengan sangat sopan

"A..ku tidak ma..u" namja mabuk itu tersenyum mesum dan dengan segera memijat butt namja manis itu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa kesal, dengan sedikit berlari ia mendekati dua namja itu dan memukul namja mabuk itu dua kali tepat di pipi kirinya.

"Hentikan! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" dua namja tiba-tiba datang dan membantu namja mabuk itu berdiri. "Sungmin! Apa yang terjadi?" namja manis bernama Sungmin itu menunjuk Kyuhyun, "Ia tiba-tiba datang dan memukulnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa". Salah satu namja yang sepertinya staf di tempat itu segera meminta Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"Apa kau bisa kusewa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebelum pergi dari tempat itu pada Sungmin.

"Brengsek! Pergi dari hadapanku!" Sungmin mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun dan segera pergi. Salah satu staf mencoba melakukan tawar menawar dengan Kyuhyun sementara yang satu lagi menghalangi jalan Sungmin dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan menyerahkannya pada staf tersebut. Perjanjian sudah dibuat dan ia dapat menyewa Sungmin sesuai dengan waktu yang ia tentukan. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah pergi setelah bertengkar dengan staf tersebut.

* * *

"Kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu, Ming" Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kau itu baru di sana, jangan membuat ulah" tambah namja yang juga manis, Ryeowok, sahabat Sungmin.

"Tapi ia begitu menyebalkan. Memukul tamu sembarangan dan merendahkanku seperti itu"

"Bukankah kau memang bisa disewa? Apa salah jika ia menawarmu seperti itu?"

Sungmin hanya mendesahkan nafas panjang. Ia merasa Ryeowook ada benarnya. Bukankah ia sendiri yang memutuskan seperti ini? Bekerja menjadi namja murahan setiap malam? Menikmati dan dinikmati saat berhubungan dengan pelanggannya?

"Dan ia berhasil melakukannya"

"Aku rasa ia membayar dengan sangat mahal. Kau itu asset di Glamies, Ming"

Sungmin meletakan botol bir kosong tersebut di sampingnya. Matahari mulai terbit dan ini waktu bagi Sungmin untuk tidur. Ia berjalan dari rooftop rumah kecil sewaannya dengan Ryeowook ke tempat tidur miliknya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menatap simpatik padanya.

* * *

Sungmin meremas kasar bantal dan sprai tempat tidur yang ia tiduri saat spermanya sudah mengumpul dan siap untuk keluar. Miliknya dihisap dengan gerakan yang teratur, twinsballnya menjadi sasaran jari-jari nakal pelanggannya. Ahjusshi yang menjadi pelanggannya malam ini terus saja menguatkan hisapannya.

"Ngghhh.. hhhh"

Pelipis Sungmin sudah berpeluh, dadanya naik turun tak berirama, wajahnya memerah, seperti sesuatu akan meledak dari dirinya.

"AAAHHH! Ahhh.. hhh.. Ahhh.. ngghh"

Teriakan itu pun keluar saat miliknya mengeluarkan sperma yang cukup banyak. Sebagian cairan itu dihisap habis oleh ahjushhi itu dan sisanya mengenai wajah dan lehernya. Mata Sungmin terpejam, tubuh putih mulus itu di selimuti oleh tubuh kekar berkulit tan sang pelanggan. Tubuhnya menghangat, ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melayani dan dimasuki.

* * *

Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu setelah satu jam tiga puluh menit berada di sana, dimasuki, merintih dan lagi-lagi mencapai orgasmenya. Ia berjalan ke belakang gedung, tempat berkumpulnya namja-namja yang juga dijajakan seperti dirinya. Diambilnya air mineral di sudut ruangan dan sebuah pil. Sambil berjalan ia meminum pil sebagai doppingnya itu.

Sungmin membuka ponsel putihnya, melihat ada beberapa pesan masuk untuknya. Semua berasal dari satu namja dan keluarganya yang berada di kampung halamannya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah bergerak di atas layar ponsel tersebut, memberi kabar pada keluarganya bahwa ia baik-baik saja di Seoul.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin! Ada yang mencarimu"

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke arah temannya yang tadi memberitahu padanya bahwa ia kedatangan seorang tamu.

"Nugu ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ia ada di luar"

Sungmin pun memasukan ponselnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. Ia terkejut saat melihat tamu itu, "Kau lagi! Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan sangat tidak ramah. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

"Ada apa? Bukankah sekarang kita sudah bertemu?"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini saat bertemu pelangganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sungmin lagi-lagi mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun dan berlalu. Kyuhyun segera menyusul langkah Sungmin, mengambil pergelangan kiri Sungmin dan membawanya mengikuti langkahnya. Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menepis tangan tersebut saat ia berpapasan dengan bossnya.

Sungmin pasrah saat Kyuhyun membawanya memasuki sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang ia yakini milik namja yang masih saja memegang tangannya. Mereka duduk dalam diam, Kyuhyun terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan sedangkan Sungmin membuat ekspresi tidak suka pada wajahnya.

"Aku.. belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau tahu. Dengan namja, melakukan ini dan itu"

"Aku tidak mengerti" balas Sungmin dingin

"Baiklah, aku sudah membayarmu, lebih tinggi dari tarifmu"

"Lalu?"

"Menciummu, apa aku bisa menciummu?"

"Apa aku mempunyai pilihan untuk menolak?"

Kyuhyun diam, Sungmin memang tidak mempunyai pilihan untuk menolak. Ia sudah membayar akan dirinya, namun ia sedikit merasa tidak tega untuk memaksanya seperti itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya diam, kembali diam sambil menatap lurus ke jalanan di luar mobilnya.

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya ke arah kiri, ke tampat di mana Kyuhyun duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia mencium dan melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun satu kali lalu kembali ke posisi semula.

"Anggap itu sebagai bonus. Jadi bisakah aku keluar sekarang? Kau hanya diam sedari tadi"

"Apakah baik melakukannya di sini?"

"Maksudmu, di dalam mobil ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Tapi kalau kau ingin, kita bisa melakukannya" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari, tangan kanan Kyuhyun sudah terangkat, mengelus surai cokelat gelap milik Sungmin dan turun ke pipi tembamnya. Sungmin sedikit terenyuh sekaligus tertawa, "Kau melakukan ini seakan-akan aku adalah seorang perempuan". Kyuhyun pun menyunggingkan senyum kakunya, ia juga menyadari tingkahnya sangatlah salah.

"Maaf, bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan namja"

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang melakukannya?"

"Temanku yang memintanya. Karena kebetulan ia juga gay dan menemukan pasangannya di Glamies"

"Hahaha apa ada orang yang menjadikan seorang pelacur sebagai pasangannya?"

"Temanku menjadi buktinya"

"Hmmm sepertinya menyenangkan mempunyai kekasih dan berhenti berprofesi seperti ini"

"Kau menyukai namja atau-

"Namja, aku gay" potong Sungmin dengan yakin. Kyuhyun mengerti dan kembali diam.

"Kau membayarku untuk melakukan seks atau hanya sekedar tanya-jawab?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Karena kesal Sungmin pun segera pindah dan duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Kau akan tetap diam jika aku sudah seperti ini?" Sungmin meraih kedua rahang Kyuhyun dan menyamankan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kedua pasang mata itu perlahan memejam saat Kyuhyun lebih dulu menggerakan bibirnya, melumat bibir atas Sungmin. Kedua tangan Sungmin turun ke kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan menekannya saat ciuman itu semakin panas. Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang meraih dan mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Hidung mancung mereka bergesekan saat keduanya bergerak melahap bibir satu sama lain. Bibir Sungmin terasa basah saat Kyuhyun terus saja melumatnya. Jari-jari tangan kanan Sungmin meraih kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan meremasnya kuat. Kyuhyun menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat saat ia sudah membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun, menariknya dengan agak keras dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun. Dihirupnya udara banyak-banyak saat ini, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan menuntut.

"Aku bisa terbunuh, kau tahu?" ucap Sungmin sedikit sesak

"Hmm aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

"Apa kau mencoba bersikap romantis? Kau lupa aku ini namja?"

"Ssstt.. kau bicara terlalu banyak, Lee-Sung-Min" Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak dengan jarinya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat melakukan seks dengan namja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah manis dihadapannya.

"Hmmm sama seperti dengan yeoja, kau harus menyentuh leher, dada, nipplenya untuk merangsang" ucap Sungmin sambil menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun. "Hanya kau akan memasuki tempat yang berbeda. Jangan lupa untuk perlahan, itu sangat menyakitkan" tambah Sungmin dengan seduktif.

"Menyakitkan, tapi kenapa orang-orang itu terus saja mendesah meminta lebih?" Kyuhyun mulai berani menyentuh dan mengelus perut Sungmin dari luar pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau ingin dimasuki agar tahu rasanya, hm?"

"Bisa kita pindah ke belakang? Aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggigit dagu Sungmin

* * *

"Ngghh.. di-disitu.. Aaahh~" Sungmin semakin kuat meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mencium dan menggigit kecil salah satu spot di lehernya. Sungmin yang sudah naked hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya saat Kyuhyun membuat banyak tanda di lehernya.

"Eeengghh…" Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun menjilat adam's apple Sungmin. Jari-jari Kyuhyun sudah bergerak di kedua nipple Sungmin, junior keduanya sudah ereksi dan hampir mencapai ukuran sempurna. Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan member kecupan di bahu dan dada Sungmin sebelum ia meraih nipple kiri Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ssshh.. s-sakit.. perlahan.." Sungmin menyiratkan kesakitan saat Kyuhyun menggigit nipplenya terlalu keras. Kyuhyun kembali ke atas, sambil terus member kecupan-kecupan lembut dari dada hingga bibir Sungmin. "Mianhae, jujur ini benar-benar diluar kendaliku" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela ciumannya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu meraih bibir Kyuhyun. Dilumatnya bibir tebal itu dengan penuh nafsu. Dengan sangat cepat Sungmin membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana Kyuhyun. dielusnya junior Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut boxer pendek itu, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung karena Kyuhyun seperti terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin yang bersandar pada sandaran kursi mobil dan memindahkan posisi mereka. Kyuhyun duduk dengan Sungmin yang berada dipangkuannya. Junior mereka saling bergesekan, sedikit rasa perih terasa di junior Sungmin karena miliknya menyentuh kain boxer Kyuhyun.

Dengan tidak sabaran Kyuhyun melumat lagi bibir Sungmin yang sudah semakin membengkak hingga saliva mereka sudah membasahi dagu Sungmin.

"Ngghhh.. Aahhh.. A-aku.."

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya saat lehernya lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun. seketika suhu sekitar mereka menjadi lebih panas, kedua tubuh itu berkeringat ditengah pergumulan mereka.

"Sungmin.." bisik Kyuhyun menggoda saat telapak tangannya menyentuh butt Sungmin. Mengelus dan sedikit memijatnya, membuat Sungmin harus lebih kuat lagi menekan sandaran kursi mobil itu.

"Eennghh.. henti-kan.. biarkan aku sekarang yang.. Aahhh~ be-bekerja.."

Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah menyentuh single holenya itu. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga berlutut di lantai mobil, hingga kepalanya berada dihadapan selangkangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap namja yang berada bawahnya itu, dielusnya lagi pipi kemerahan itu hingga Sungmin harus dengan segera membuka kain terakhir yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk membantu Sungmin melepas boxernya. Hingga terlihatlah junior Kyuhyun yang sudah berwarna kemerahan dengan ereksi maksimal.

"Ini cukup besar, tergolong besar bagiku sejauh ini" Sungmin memegang junior Kyuhyun dan mulai memijatnya secara perlahan. Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya di sandaran kursi, saat dirasakannya miliknya sudah terselimuti rasa hangat dan basah sekaligus.

"Sung.. min.. ahh~"

Sungmin masih bekerja di kepala kejantan Kyuhyun, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya hingga dirasanya ada sedikit cairan dari milik Kyuhyun bercampur dengan salivanya. Ia sudah pernah melakukan ini, blowjob, handjob, seks hingga ia sudah cukup mahir membuat pelanggannya terpuaskan.

"Aaaahh.. terushh.. Ngghh.. Aah~"

Sungmin sudah bergerak naik turun, menghisap batang kejantanan Kyuhyun dari kepala hingga pangkalnya. Lidahnya bergerak lincah, membelit kejantanan itu, merasakan urat-urat kejantanan di sensor lidahnya.

"Sedikit la-gi.. hhh.. ngghhh" Kyuhyun mati-matian menahannya. Baru mendapat blowjob dan ia sudah hampir menyerah.

Cairan itu sudah semakin banyak mengumpul di ujung kejantanannya. Sungmin yang memang sudah mengetahuinya dengan sengaja menggoda lubang kecil di kepala kejantanan itu dengan lidahnya. Memberi rasa panas hingga precum sudah membasahi lidah Sungmin.

"Sungmin.. Lee Sung-min, aku.. hhh aku.." Sungmin semakin cepat memijat pangkal kejantanan Kyuhyun dan mengeraskan hisapannya pada kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya lagi mengelus dan memijat twinsball Kyuhyun.

"Sung.. min~ AAAHHH! Lee Sungmin-ah.. aaahh.. hh.."

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar saat cairan keputihan itu akhirnya keluar dari lubang kejantanannya. Dengan tenang Sungmin menelan semua sperma Kyuhyun yang menyembur didalam mulutnya. Dengan perlahan ia pun mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan sisa sperma Kyuhyun di ujung bibirnya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih saja bersandar pasrah dengan tubuh berkeringat dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia sedikit tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kelelahan padahal Sungmin baru memberinya blowjob.

"Kau lelah? Kita bisa teruskan nanti" Sungmin akhirnya memberikan pilihan saat Kyuhyun sedang menormalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya sementara matanya masih memejam.

"Apa aku terlihat selemah itu? Kau ingin melihat kemampuanku?"

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya, meraih pergelangan kaki Sungmin dan menariknya hingga tubuh Sungmin berbaring horizontal di jok mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap dan memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya. Kedua lengannya berada di kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin, menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali mencari bibir Sungmin. French kiss tercipta, Kyuhyun mengelus dada berisi Sungmin dan memainkan kedua nipple Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya.

"Eenngghh… hhhh.."

Sungmin membawa kedua lengannya ke punggung Kyuhyun. Mengelus dan menggelitik dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, mempersilakan Kyuhyun menguasai lehernya. Sungmin tak tahu sudah berapa kissmark yang Kyuhyun buat dilehernya, ia hanya mampu melenguh dan mendesah.

Miliknya masih mengeras, ia juga ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin menurunkan tangannya ke butt Kyuhyun dan menekannya hingga junior Kyuhyun menyentuh juniornya.

"Aaahh~ aahhh.." Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Dirasakannya milik Kyuhyun juga semakin mengeras saat bergesekan dengan miliknya. Kyuhyun menggigit cuping telinga Sungmin dan membisikan sesuatu di sana.

"Kau dengan mudahnya membuatku tegang"

Sungmin yang mendengarnya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, semakin menguat bahkan precum sudah membasahi ujung kejantanannya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan.." bisik Sungmin lirih. Ia pun akhirnya mengarahkan tangannya untuk memijat kejantanan Kyuhyun agar lebih cepat menegang. "Aahh.. ahhh.. Min.." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan semua rangsangan saat tangan halus Sungmin melakukan handjob.

"Ingat.. un..tuk perlahan.." Sungmin masih melakukan handjob sementara Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisap nipple kirinya.

"Sungmin.. cukup.." Sungmin pun menghentikan gerakannya dan mematuhi keinginan Kyuhyun. dengan satu tangannya, Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki kiri Sungmin dan melampirkannya di sandaran kursi mobil hingga single hole milik Sungmin terbuka lebar.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari tengahnya ke lubang tersebut, dengan sangat perlahan. Sungmin yang menyadari sesuatu telah memasukinya memejam sebentar, menyamankan dirinya atas jari Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak keluar masuk.

"Sakitkah?"

"Tidak, laku.. kan terushh.. nnghhh.."

Melihat kejantanan Sungmin yang sudah sangat menegang, satu tangan Kyuhyun pun ikut bekerja memijat batang kejantanan Sungmin.

"Aaah~ ma-suki aku.."

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan jarinya, memijat kejantanannya sebentar sebelum mengarahkannya pada hole Sungmin.

"Katakan jika ini sakit" Sungmin mengangguk, dimasuki tanpa pelumas apapun memang lebih menyakitkan. tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Eeennghhh.. Lee Sung-miin!" dengan sedikit susah Kyuhyun memasukan kepala kejantanannya ke lubang sempit itu. Sungmin juga melenguh dan mencengkram kursi saat kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan memasukinya.

"Berhenti sebentar" Sungmin mencoba merilekskan bagian tubuh bawahnya itu, karena lubangnya cukup perih saat milik Kyuhyun semakin dalam memasukinya.

"Tidak! Sekarang bergeraklah lagi.. dengan sangat perlahan.." Kyuhyun pun mengikuti perintah Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin sedikit menyiratkan rasa sakit namun Kyuhyun juga tak bisa berhenti. Ia sudah sangat bernafsu sekarang dan ia tak mungkin melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja.

"A..aaah! Aahh!" Kyuhyun juga memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan yang sangat kuat di kejantanannya. Rasanya berbeda, ia benar-benar bisa saja orgasme saat itu juga karenanya.

"Move.. bergeraklah.." Kyuhyun meraih pinggul Sungmin, menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan saat ia bergerak. Dengan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun menarik lagi juniornya, bergerak perlahan dan menusuk lagi hole Sungmin.

"Nggghh.. Aaahh! Moo..ree.." Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin sudah bisa menerima kejantanannya segera bergerak lebih cepat. Miliknya seperti dihisap habis dan pengalaman pertama ini membuat Kyuhyun harus mati-matian menahan spermanya.

"Aaahh~ Aahh~ T-tteruss.. Aahh.."

"Lee.. Sungmin.. sebut namaku.. hhh.. ngghh.."

"Ngghh.. aahhh.. Cho Kyuhyun-aah.." Sungmin sedikit berteriak saat Kyuhyun menghujamkan miliknya jauh lebih dalam. Kyuhyun sendiri menikmati, sangat menikmati Sungmin. Sungmin dengan seksi meneriakan namanya saat juniornya memasuki lubangnya. Ini semua membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Aku.. akan keluar Min.."

"Ngghh.. yaaa.. lebih cepaatt.." Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sementara Sungmin juga meraih kejantanannya sendiri dan memijatnya. Precum semakin membasahi batang kejantanannya, sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

"AAAHH! Kyu.. Hyun.. Ahhh.. Ahhh" sperma Sungmin keluar, membasahi dada dan perut berabs tipis milik Kyuhyun. Keringat membasahi pelipis, leher dan dada Sungmin, menambah kesan seksi di mata Kyuhyun.

"Sshh.. Sung..Min-aahh! Ahhhh…" rasa hangat menyelubungi lubang Sungmin saat jutaan sperma Kyuhyun memenuhinya, meluber hingga membasahi jok tersebut. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya tepat diatas tubuh Sungmin, tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya yang semakin melemas.

"Hhh.. it was my greatest sex I ever had" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik.

"You're never have sex before" ucap Sungmin yakin. "Darimana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ia ketahuan. "Keluar begitu cepat, bingung untuk melakukannya sudah cukup membuktikan kau tidak pernah melakukannya".

"Kan sudah kukatakan aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan-

-namja ataupun yeoja" potong Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sungmin. Melihatnya, Kyuhyun merasakan kejantanannya kembali menegang. Dengan sangat perlahan, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dan memasukannya lagi hingga Sungmin mendesah keras.

"Keluar begitu cepat dan bangun sangat cepat.." ucap Sungmin seduktif. Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya, melepaskan junior Kyuhyun yang bersarang di lubangnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa terkejut. "Pernah dengar, doggy style adalah gaya terbaik dalam seks?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia dengan segera membalikan tubuhnya hingga menungging di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Junior Kyuhyun semakin mengeras saat melihat tato Sungmin di pinggul kanannya. Sungmin sangat seksi, mengalahkan yeoja manapun yang pernah ia temui. Single hole milik Sungmin mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit sperma Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun semakin berhasrat untuk memasukinya lagi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya. Mencium tato bertinta hitam itu dengan seduktif.

"K-Kkyuu.. hhh.."

"Kau tahu tato ini membuatmu sangat menggoda, tak heran tarifmu sangat mahal" Kyuhyun menggigit kecil, member jejak gigitan di tato itu. Sungmin hanya diam, menanti apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan selanjutnya.

Dirasakannya ada elusan halus di buttnya. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sedang bersiap untuk memasukinya.

"Aahh~ Kyuh…" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tangannya ke depan, memijat kejantanan Sungmin yang belum mengeras sempurna. "Aku akan masuk, Lee-Sung-Min.." tangan kiri Kyuhyun masih bekerja di kejantanan Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya memijat miliknya juga.

"Eeennghh.. AAAH.. aaahhhh~"

Kyuhyun memasukinya dengan tiga kali dorongan, tidak sepelan dan selembut seperti di awal. Sungmin bersyukur masih ada sisa sperma Kyuhyun di sana, hingga mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Apa kau menyukai..nya..?" Kyuhyun bergerak teratur, membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya, bahkan ia sulit menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Le.. bih.. da..laam.. aahhh!"

"Di sini? K-kkau menyukainya? Huh?" Kyuhyun menumbuk titik yang sama, dalam hingga seluruh kejantanan Kyuhyun masuk.

"AAAHH~ sentuh terus.. Ahhh~ Kyu-ahh~" Tubuh Sungmin terlunjak ke depan dan ke belakang berkat genjotan Kyuhyun. berulang kali ia mengadahkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia sangat merasa nikmat dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Minnhh.. Sung.. minhh.. hhh.. ahhh"

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan in-outnya, seirama dengan kocokan tangannya di junior Sungmin. Berkali-kali itu pula Kyuhyun memainkan lubang kecil di sana, precum sudah keluar pertanda cairan putih itu akan segera meyusul keluar.

"Aaahh.. ooohh Kyu-aahh.. se-sedikit la..gi..-

-AAAAHH!" Kyuhyun tanpa diduga sudah klimaks, disusul Sungmin yang meneriakan nama Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras. Rasa hangat menjalar di lubang itu menuju titik prostatnya. Sperma Sungmin membasahi jok dan sedikit pintu bagian dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Keduanya melemas, terbaring pasrah dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Nafas mereka beradu, saling berlomba mendapatkan banyak oksigen di dalam mobil yang kacanya sudah berembun itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun kembali datang ke Glamies. Membuntuti kemanapun Sungmin pergi. Ia bahkan rela menunggunya di luar pintu kamar di mana Sungmin sedang bergumul dengan partnernya. Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk pergi, karena urusan mereka sudah selesai. Kyuhyun sudah membayar dan Sungmin sudah melayaninya. Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun melakukannya, membuat Sungmin jengah.

Sungmin mengambil pakaiannya, memakainya secara cepat dan segera keluar dari kamar tempatnya melakukan seks dengan salah satu ahjushhi kaya di sana. Ini adalah pelanggannya yang kedua sekaligus terakhir untuk hari ini.

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pergilah!" Sungmin berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun menuju restroom di ujung lorong.

Kyuhyun juga ikut berjalan, mengikuti arah langkah Sungmin. "Apa ada larangan tidak boleh mendekatimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dibelakang Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya, menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa kau sudah membayarku lagi? Aku dapat disewa, bayarlah jika kau menginginkannya!"

"Aku.. bukan bermaksud seperti itu"

"Aku bukan menginginkan tubuhmu" tambah Kyuhyun

"Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku? menyuruhku untuk mempertimbangkanmu menjadi kekasihmu lalu kau pergi begitu saja"

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak berniat pergi"

"Pergilah, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kata 'ya' "

"Aku akan terus datang, hingga kau memandangku dan mengatakannya" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan pergi. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mencoba sabar.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

FF yaoi pertama, rencana oneshoot tp ternyata jd panjang. Semoga bisa kelar di chapter depan dan semoga suka ceritanya. Review ya, biar tau ini ff aneh atau ngga xD

Sorry for typos, NC ngga hot, cerita ga menarik~

Buat Hypersex, karena lama ditinggal sampe lupa jalan ceritanya. Jadi maaf buat yang udah nunggu lama ff bulukan itu ya huhu


End file.
